cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheShinyLucarioMaster/My top 10 favourite Cuphead Bosses
10.Djimmi the Great I enjoy fighting his first 3 phases (Except when he shoots the Jewelry in the 1st phase). His attacks are very creative and I love his expression and how he laughs a lot. I found Puphead's part difficult until Help Me I'm Stuck helped me beat him. 9.Captain Brineybeard I find his attacks great, especially his ship's cannonballs. He was the first Inkwell Isle Three boss I beat. No, I didn't beat him on Regular, I beat him on Simple because it's easier. Same goes with my least favourite boss, Cala Maria. Even though she's my least favourite, I was still able to beat her on Simple. 8.Goopy Le Grande I love how he smiles a lot. Smile, smile, smile Lol. He is easy too I didn't A+ him though, I died in his 2nd and Final Phases a few times. I got either an A or A- on him. I can't S rank anyone because I haven't beaten the game due to Beppi scaring me in his 2nd phase. I also love how Goopy's level music makes a cameo in Wally Warbles and Captain Brineybeard's level music. 7.Ribby and Croaks Their attacks are hard but I beat them first try once. I can't parry Ribby's fists but I can still beat them on Regular. I love Croaks's fan attack in the 2nd Phase because I think it's creative and can make it more of a challenge. It's also very dark and disturbing in the beginning of the final phase because Croaks eats Ribby to become a slot machine. 6.Sally Stageplay I love her level music and how the level scenario is in a play. I think her 3rd phase is very great and how it becomes much of a challenge with the Big Wave attack. I tried beating her on Regular but I died on the 2nd Phase. I also think the 1st and 2nd phase attacks are very hard but if you have great timing, it can help. It's like trying to beat the Devil if you are a beginner in S ranking. 5.Wally Warbles I love his level music, it is so fast and it gets me so hyped up. I love how one part of Goopy Le Grande's level theme plays in one part of the song. I find his eggshell attack very easy to dodge and I got like an A- rank for parrying and using my Bomb Super and EX moves. Like Ribby and Croaks, I can still beat him on Regular. 4.The Root Pack They are literally the easiest boss in the game. Their attacks are easy to avoid, the Chaser and Spread shots make it easy to beat them. They were also the first boss I got A+ on. I used the Heart charm to make getting A+ easier. 3.Werner Werman He is literally the easiest Isle Three Boss, his attacks are easy as eins, zwei, drei to avoid. His charge attack is a lot easier with the Smoke Bomb charm. I also find it weird how he uses a soup can as a tank because I don't know where the controls would be. I also love how he and the cat in the final phase are a reference to Tom and Jerry. 2.Cagney Carnation He has really amazing hands. Doing his dance fits with the song and makes the fight more funny. I love how his intro references Flowey from Undertale because he is friendly and then becomes a hostile flower in front of Cuphead and Mugman and fighting his final phase is like fighting Omega Flowey. I also got A+ on him once. Him and the Root Pack are the only bosses I've A+'d so far. And now, my favourite Cuphead boss is 1.Cala Maria What?! Why is she here?! I thought she was my least favourite boss! Get out of here! Sorry about that guys. My real favourite Cuphead Boss is... 1.Baroness Von Bon Bon She has a great level design, I love how it's made of candy and that she has minions that are candy. I find the Bubblegum Machine really easy, I just go close to him with the Spread Shot. The Jawbreaker is good, I just circle him with the chaser shot. The Waffle is okay, I can avoid his attack easy. The Cupcake is tricky, just have to avoid his bounce attack like Goopy and avoid his shockwave. The Candy Corn is unforgiving! He always traps me whenever I try to escape! I love her attacks and she was the first Isle Two boss I beat. I could probably get an A+ on her some day. Category:Blog posts